vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Travelling Telon
Objective *Lorestones Recorded (10) Explore the world and find the remaining stones. Locations *N/A Items *n/a Rewards *Lorestone: Expertise of Telon (Self, Instant, 1, Increases Critical Damage by 5%, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) Starting Dialogue You have found a strange object that emits some sort of power. Perhaps this is one of the stones that the legend was talking about. You should try to find the rest. Additional Dialogue Traveling Telon Part 1 *Tawar Galan My adventure brought me to the port town of Tawar Galan to meet with Berohe Oakborn. I had heard they have some of fine weapons available here. While I was not able to locate any unusual wares today I was given some tips on other places to benture to. I was told sailors from acros Telon often visit the local tavern before continuing their journeys. I see why. I must make camp here tonight. I will seek more treasures with the sun tomorrow. Traveling Telon Part 2 *Tehatamani Harbor I was told that one of the places that I must visit on this journey is Tehatamani Harbor for the wares I seek. So here I am. This Harbor is a great hub for travelers and anything might show here. The Lucent Circle protects the good from the evil in these lands. The vast temples here are unlike anything I have seen before. Traveling Telon Part 3 *Old Targonor I ventured around this area for most of the day. It was suggested that I might find some unique metals buried in the decrepit buildings. All i discovered was danger in most every corner so my stay here will be short. So far the trip has proven to be overall successful but I do hope to find some unusual pieces for my collection before I return home. Traveling Telon Part 4 *Fallen Cove I found this under ground treasure trove the locals call the Fallen Cove. I came here looking for the lizard cave where I heard rumor that some of the decrepit ships fell on hard times with their treasures intact. I did find some excellent samples of some of the hard ore I was looking for but no weapons that could be resold. I will look around the ships more when the sun is bright. Traveling Telon Part 5 *Rahz Inkur I have made my way to the Outpost of Deliverance to visit Naquen Nidje. Someone in the tavern said he has access to some of the metals that the deacons were made of that the Efreets occasionally part with. I traveled though the large palace on the plateau. Here I did get my best find yet. Traveling Telon Part 6 *Daegarmo Island I am in Daegarmo Isle to finally visit my brothers shop. he sent word several months back that he had an ore that might interest me. he was right. It was good to reminisce aoubt our younger days and I promised his family I would return next spring. Some of the residents here did have some items I was able to trade for. I think they will sell well at home. Traveling Telon Part 7 *of Destiny] The camp of KDG agents that popped up recently have claimed they have found a stone that has been enhanced by the presence of the elementals in the area. The Jharru are running off those they fell have no business here. I did get to travel some of the vast bridge. It is a masterpiece that defies words to describe it. It was very shaky so I decided to travel slowly and took all day to cross. Traveling Telon Part 8 *Coastal Graveyard I ventured onto a shipwreck in Sirens Cove. I was very lucky to find an ancient dagger in the first few hours of searching. Then I found it! It is a true piece of craftsmanship. It is a finely detailed statue standing about 12 inches in height. I am positive I know its origin but I will wait to have my father look at it before I become too excited. Traveling Telon Part 9 *Karrus Hakrel I have spent almost a week here in Karrus Hakrel. The cave systems here are vast and Uuvari Jhael pays well for even small pieces of ore. He had several pieces I think sell quickly in Thestra so I trade him what I have found so far for the pieces I know I can sell. Traveling Telon Part 10 *Ruins of Vol Tuniel I have travelled through the Marsh of Peril into the area just outside the Ruins of Vol Tuniel. It is rumored that there are treasures of the High Eleven goddess still buried deep in the rubble of this area. This once lush forest has been turned into doom and sawampy mush. The Peat Mosquitoes here are large enough to carry me away. Concluding Dialogue Detailed Information Tawar Galan The lorestone for Tawar Galan is located on the highest platform in the town between Vorhi Gladsworn and Craerl Gladesworn on the south side of the platform. loc: -13841, -74928, 8249 Tehatamani Harbor The lorestone is located outside on a small island near the altar. loc: 86260, -71265, 2773 Old Targonor The lorestone is outside just inside the main wall on the southwest side of the ruins. loc: 33230, 83870, 29479 The Fallen Cove The lorestone is located inside the Poisonous Caverns not far from the entrance. Head in and follow the path. Take the first left and you will see the lorestone at the bottom of the left ramp down. loc: 465, 71798, -100 Rahz Inkur The lorestone is outside on a balcony of the central building. loc: 30495, -27317, 27833 Daegarmo Island The lorestone is outside on the Northwest corner of the island. loc: -59615, -34865, 7349 Bridge of Destiny The lorestone is outside on a promenade overlooking the water. If you are quick, you can swoop down on it before one of the patroling elementals aggro you. loc: 21455, 6230, 4453 Coastal Graveyard The lorestone is outside on the deck of a shipwreck along the coastline. loc: -77690, -1950, 738 Karrus Hakrel The lorestone is outside on one of many ridges in the area to the southwest of a metal sphere. loc: 67415, 6410, 20517 Ruins of Vol Tuniel The lorestone is located in the cave entrance to Vi'Rak, just before the portal. loc: 67598, 14544, -3715 Maps Lore tawar galan.jpg Map Lorestone Tehatamani Harbor Map.png Map Lorestone Old Targonor Map.png Map Lorestone Fallen Cove Map.png Map Lorestone Rahz Inkur Map.png Map Lorestone Daegarmo Island Map.png Map Lorestone Bridge of Destiny Map.png Map Lorestone Coastal Graveyard Map.png Map Lorestone Karrus Hakrel Map.png Map Lorestone Ruins of Vol Tuniel Map.png Screenshots Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Trivia Known Issues From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki.